Government Tools
by delziax3
Summary: AU. SasuNaru if you squint your eyes. Sasuke and Naruto are genetically engineered people doing what the government tells them to do. Their the people who assinate the people their government finds unwanted. One shot.


A.N: heyy all, this is Del here… otherwise known as cherryblossomsky. : uhmm, not really sure how to edit really. Anywaysss to get down to it, this was my short story that I had to sumbit for an English essay. My teacher really liked it, so I thought I would share it all with you :

Enjoy! Read and review please :

The little coffee shop that he was in was filled with chatter, but it didn't reach his ears as he tuned it out. His tanned arm reached over his shoulder to move his katana into a more comfortable position on his back. His two black colored kodachi were strapped securely to his waist. His almost all white fox mask was pushed to the side of his face as he worked on his sketch. Blue eyes darted from the piece of paper to a stranger a few tables away and then back. His pencil left precise marks and detail on the paper as he worked. A creak from the chair across from his alerted him that his partner had arrived finally. He didn't bother to say hello but nodded his head in greeting. A small grunt was his returned form of hello. He continued working on his sketch, somewhat ignoring the other presence. The man would talk when he wanted to. Naruto had learned that little fact a few years back. He sighed as he put his sketch book away in a satchel he had brought along with him. His blue eyes looking up at the other man once he was done. His chair groaned loudly as he leaned back, balancing the chair on its two back legs. Outstretched tanned hands gripped the table so he wouldn't fall back. 'Patience is a virtue' was a saying his professor always said to him, but sadly he had little of it.  
"What Sasuke?" he asked his eyebrow arching. His partner just stared back at him, not answering. A small chuckle left Naruto's throat. Sasuke hadn't changed a bit from when he first met him five years ago, not even his appearance. His mind thought back to that day he had woken up, to find himself a test subject.

_Needles and IV's where removed from the blonde boy who lay still on the medical table. The few nurses and doctors in the room left silently once they were done with their jobs. Not long after, the boy stirred from his spot, vivid blue eyes opening and searching the strange small room he _

_was in. His eyes landed on an older looking man standing in the shadows. His grey hair was obviously thinning out and turning whiter. His beady black eyes watching him closely. The boy opened his mouth, looking ready to speak, but was interrupted by the hand the older gentleman held up. The man's eyes narrowing as he spoke, his voice rough.  
"Let me explain before you say anything." He began, "You are test subject number 6395, but will now go by the name Naruto." He stopped momentarily, seeing if the boy would object. When nothing was said, he continued. "You're genetically engineered. You are stronger than any existing human. You can run faster, jump higher and not even work up a sweat while doing so. You can do things no one else can do. Your reason for being created is doing our government's..." He paused once more, his feet shuffling across the floor as he took a seat on the edge of the metal table. His eyes not leaving the blond, making sure he made no sudden movements. "…shadier desires. I.e. Assassinations. You will do what you're told, or you'll be disposed of. You'll have a partner that is also genetically engineered. He goes by the name Sasuke."  
The door opened and in walked another boy. Pale skin and ebony locks of hair contrasted drastically, his hair making his skin look even paler. His hair spiked up naturally in the back while long straight bangs framed his face delicately. Coal black eyes with a tint of red stared at the two on the table. The newcomer took up position in the corner of the room, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes.  
Naruto played with the sheet on the table; his blue eyes were trained on the other boy. This new kid couldn't have been a year or two older than him; maybe 15 or 16 years old?_

_The professor broke the tension by speaking first. "Sasuke, this is your new partner." He motioned to Naruto, "And Naruto this is Sasuke. You two will begin training tomorrow." The professor walked out of the room when he got nods of understanding from the boys._

Naruto was drawn back to the present situation when Sasuke spoke. His cerulean blue eyes looked over the newly designed raven mask that the twenty-one year old wore.  
"Last night." Were the only works spoken from behind the mask. 

A frown broke out across Naruto's face, his hand coming up to move his fox mask to cover his face properly. He didn't want Sasuke to know that last night's assassination had affected him more than usual, but to no avail. His partner knew him like the back of his hand; five years of working closely together could do that.  
"We couldn't have done anything about those kids Naruto, and you know it!" Sasuke hissed in a low tone as he shoved his own mask to the side of his face. They both ignored the wary glances that people sent in their direction. They were both used to it by now, how people tried their hardest to avoid them. People knew their occupation by the way they dressed. The news had made sure the public knew about them, telling people to stay away from the dangerous men.  
"Sasuke, we could have done something if we had at least tried," he argued, his voice coming out strained as he thought over last night. "Those kids didn't deserve to die!" he muttered to himself as he turned to look out the window, only a small bit of blue could be seen through the eyeholes of the mask. He ran a hand shakily through his hair as images ran through his mind. A fist was slammed down on the table, Narutos's head whipping around to lock his eyes with Sasuke's own angry ones.  
"Damn it Naruto! You know we had to kill that family! It was either their lives or ours. We chose self preservation, just like every other person would that could be in that situation." Sasuke practically hissed. 

When Naruto tried to look away, his chin was grabbed forcefully and turned, making it so that he had to look at Sasuke. He nodded reluctantly before prying the cold fingers from his chin.  
"But still, they were just…" he trailed off, his eyes getting a far-away look as he lost himself to his thoughts.

_It was silent as they made their way quickly across the lawn. The black of their clothes made them blend in effortlessly with the night. When they reached the deck, they tried opening the doors and windows, checking to see if they were locked. Finding only one of the windows unlocked, Naruto continued to open it silently. He braced his arms on the window ledge before _

_jumping and pulling himself through the open window .Sasuke following soon after. They spoke through a series of hand signals and head movements, both heading in opposite directions. The file had said the congressman was a widower with two sons, who were supposed to be out at a friend's house tonight.  
Naruto fixed his mask as he searched the first floor for tonight's target. He scoured the room with a trained eye; he knew what signs he was supposed to look for. His arm reached out to search through the desk he had happened upon. His hand stopped midair as screams permeated the air. He ran into the hallway just as two kids came running down the stairs. Sasuke followed close behind, yelling for him to get the kids while he finished up upstairs. Naruto's blue eyes widened, the kids weren't supposed to be here! His step faltered as he grabbed a couple throwing knives from his weapons pouch. He flung them both at his two targets, closing his eyes soon after they left his hands, knowing they would meet their targets. He heard two thuds, but Naruto continued to keep his eyes closed tightly. His back met the wall as he slid down it, making no move to get back up. The same mantra he told himself after every killing went through his mind, 'It had to be done, it was kill or be killed.' But tonight, it didn't seem to help even in the slightest. _

Sasuke threw a punch at his shoulder that he knew was meant to distract him from his thoughts. He threw a small smile in his partner's direction, not caring that the man couldn't see it. He tapped the table lightly before getting out of his seat. He bent over and grabbed his satchel before heading to the exit, his head tucked low. He knew his partner would follow without being told to. When he made it outside, he made sure that all of his weapons were secured tightly, Sasuke doing the same. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he moved to lean against the wall, blue eyes closing behind the mask before he spoke.  
"Next target?" he inquired, one eye opening a crack to look at the dark haired male.  
"This one is another congressman by the name of Joseph Hooks." The man answered, "He has no kids."  
A sigh of relief left Naruto as he slightly relaxed against the wall, staying that way for a few minutes. The only thought that was going through his mind was that he hated this job. He pushed his weight off of the wall with his foot. He made his way towards the alleyway, pulling 

himself up onto the nearest fire escape. He continued on his way up until he reached the roof. He figured the fastest way to his apartment from here would be by rooftop. They continued to jump from one rooftop to another, doing so easily. That was one upside to being an experiment, being able to do things normal people couldn't.  
It didn't take long to get back to his home, deciding to go inside through his window since it was easier. He moved towards his bedroom, deciding not to use his kodachi's tonight. He heard the cabinets in his kitchen close, then the tap being run. He changed into his black outfit, Sasuke already being in his. He sighed and ran a hand through blonde locks of hair as he made his way to his small kitchen.  
"How do you feel about our occupation Sasuke?" He asked, curiosity laced in with his words. He knew how he felt about the whole issue. He was fine with killing the adults, but not with the younger ones. It wasn't fair killing them; they hadn't done anything wrong yet.  
Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, setting his empty glass in the sink to be washed later. "What choice do we have? We're tools of the state. We do what we're told, or else we're going to have people like us coming for us. You don't remember when we had to go after that other pair of genetically engineered guys?"  
A shiver ran up his spine at the memory of the fight. That had been a difficult one, lasted quite a long time since they had the same advantages at fighting. Sasuke and he had won of course, but not unscathed. He shook his head lightly and headed for the door, his hand reaching out to grip the knob and twist. This was a conversation for another day. "Come on Sasuke; let's get this done so we can come home." And with that said, they were both gone, the door locking behind them with an audible click.


End file.
